


Not Dead Yet

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Scott Lang & Reader, Scott Lang/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Not Dead Yet

When Scott went subatomic, you had thought you’d lost him forever. He had disappeared, saving the world and Cassie. You were scared that you would never see him ever again.  
You stood outside the house where his family lived and could feel tears flowing. You weren’t sure what was happening, but you knew that you could no longer hear his voice over the cell phone you had up to your ear. You were hoping that maybe the connection wasn’t working, but there was a giant hole in the wall where you could that Scott no longer was. You saw Yellowjacket be destroyed and that Scott had to do so by shrinking to a subatomic level. He was lost.  
You looked away from the house and covered your mouth with your open palmed hand. You sink down to the concrete sidewalk. The tears now streamed out more and more.  
“Hey, I’m okay,” Scott says on the phone that you clutched in your other hand. You removed your hand from your mouth and put the phone to your ear.  
“S-Scott? Is that you?” you choked between sobs.  
“Yeah, it looks like I was able to escape the Quantum Realm,” Scott said on the other line. You got up from the sidewalk and turned around to see Scott standing there. He waved at you with a goofy smile.  
“I thought I lost you,” you said, sniffling and waving back. He laughed.  
“Well, not yet anyway,” Scott said. You rolled your eyes and laugh in the back of your throat.  
“Haha, very, very funny,” you said sarcastically. “Just don’t do something like that ever again.”  
“I don’t think I can promise that,” he said.


End file.
